utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Alias encoding a voicebank
Alias Encoding allows your UTAU to understand two languages at once. Instructions First, open up UTAU, and make sure you have all of the samples you need. Then click (T) then (S). It should open up all of your samples. Find a sample you want to alias. For example find 'a', click it, then second box from the top, paste 'あ'. Now click OK. Now when UTAU runs hiragana UST's, 'a' will be scanned as hiragana and romaji. Character guide * breath=息 or br1 or breath (extra breath samples are labeled with another number after them, such as breath2, 息2, and with the br1 label replace the number like this: br2, br3 etc. This isn't necessary when there is only one sample) * a=あ * e=え * i=い * o=お * u=う * ai=あい or あぃ or 愛 * ao= あお or あぉ or 甥 * ei=えい or えぃ or 永 * oi= おい or おぃ or 青 * ba=ば * be=べ * bi=び * bo=ぼ * bu=ぶ (In the absence of a proper 'vu' file, duplicate your 'bu' and label the second one ヴ) * bya=びゃ * bye=びぇ * byo=びょ * byu=びゅ * bai=ばぃ * bao=ばぉ * bei=べぃ * boi=ぼぃ * cha=ちゃ * che=ちぇ * chi=ち * cho=ちょ * chu=ちゅ * chai=ちゃぃ * chao=ちゃぉ * chei=ちぇぃ * choi=ちょぃ * da=だ * de=で * di=でぃ * do=ど * du=どぅ * dai=だぃ * dao=だぉ * dei=でぇぃ * doi=どぃ * fa=ふぁ * fe=ふぇ * fi=ふぃ * fo=ふぉ * fu=ふ * fai=ふぁぃ * fao=ふぁぉ * fei=ふぇぃ * foi=ふぉぃ * ga=が * ge=げ * gi=ぎ * go=ご * gu=ぐ * gwa=ぐゎ * gya=ぎゃ * gye=ぎぇ * gyo=ぎょ * gyu=ぎゅ * gai=がぃ * gao=がぉ * gei=げぃ * goi=ごぃ * ha=は * he=へ * hi=ひ * ho=ほ * hu=ほぅ * hya=ひゃ * hye=ひぇ * hyo=ひょ * hyu=ひゅ * hai=はぃ * hao=はぉ * hei=へぃ * hoi=ほぃ * ja=じゃ * je=じぇ * ji=じ * jo=じょ * ju=じゅ * jai=じゃぃ * jao=じゃぉ * jei=じぇぃ * joi=じょぃ * ka=か * ke=け * ki=き * ko=こ * ku=く * kwa=くゎ * kya=きゃ * kye=きぇ * kyo=きょ * kyu=きゅ * kai=かぃ * kao=かぉ * kei=けぃ * koi=こぃ * la=ら2 * le=れ2 * li=り2 * lo=ろ2 * lu=る2 * lya=りゃ2 * lye=りぇ2 * lyo=りょ2 * lyu=りゅ2 * lai=らぃ2 * lao=らぉ2 * lei=れぃ2 * loi=ろぃ2 * ma=ま * me=め * mi=み * mo=も * mu=む * mya=みゃ * mye=みぇ * myo=みょ * myu=みゅ * mai=まぃ * mao=まぉ * mei=めぃ * moi=もぃ * n=ん * na=な * ne=ね * ni=に * no=の * nu=ぬ * nya=にゃ * nye=にぇ * nyo=にょ * nyu=にゅ * nai=なぃ * nao=なぉ * nei=ねぃ * noi=のぃ * pa=ぱ * pe=ぺ * pi=ぴ * po=ぽ * pu=ぷ * pya=ぴゃ * pye=ぴぇ * pyo=ぴょ * pyu=ぴゅ * pai=ぱぃ * pao=ぱ * pei=ぺぃ * poi=ぽぃ * ra=ら * re=れ * ri=り * ro=ろ * ru=る * rya=りゃ * rye=りぇ * ryo=りょ * ryu=りゅ * rai=らぃ * rao=らぉ * rei=れぃ * roi=ろぃ * rra=ら3 (as in English r sound) * rre=れ3 * rri=り3 * rro=ろ3 * rru=る3 * rrya=りゃ3 * rrye=りぇ3 * rryo=りょ3 * rryu=りゅ3 * rrai=らぃ3 * rrao=らぉ3 * rrei=れぃ3 * rroi=ろぃ3 * sa=さ * se=せ * si=すぃ * so=そ * su=す * sai=さぃ * sao=さぉ * sei=せぃ * soi=そぃ * sha=しゃ * she=しぇ * shi=し * sho=しょ * shu=しゅ * shai=しゃぃ * shao=しゃぉ * shei=しぇぃ * shoi=しょぃ * ta=た * te=て * ti=とぃ * to=と * tu=とぅ * tai=たぃ * tao=たぉ * tei=てぃ * toi=とぉぃ * tsa=つぁ * tse=つぇ * tsi=つぃ * tso=つぉ * tsu=つ * tsai=つぁぃ * tsao=つぁぉ * tsei=つぇぃ * tsoi=つぉぃ * va=ヴぁ * ve=ヴぇ * vi=ヴぃ * vo=ヴぉ * vu=ヴ (In the absence of a proper 'vu' file, duplicate your 'bu' and label the second one ヴ) * vai=ヴぁぃ * vao=ヴぁぉ * vei=ヴぇぃ * voi=ヴぉぃ * wa=わ * we=うぇ * wi=うぃ * wo=を * wu=うぅ * wai=わぃ * wao=わぉ * wei=うぇぃ * woi=をぃ * ya=や * ye=いぇ * yi=いぃ * yo=よ * yu=ゆ * yai=やぃ * yao=やぉ * yei=いぇぃ * yoi=よぃ * za=ざ * ze=ぜ * zi=ずぃ * zo=ぞ * zu=ず * zai=ざぃ * zao=ざぉ * zei=ぜぃ * zoi=ぞぃ * Extra goodies for when naming your own files: * Little a=ぁ * Little e=ぇ * Little i=ぃ * Little o=ぉ * Little u=ぅ * Little ya=ゃ * Little yo=ょ * Little yu=ゅ External links *deviantART How to Manually Alias an UTAU Voicebank by OcarinaLink24